A growing friendship
by mysterylover28
Summary: They were just classmates, very different from each other. But who would have thought that this two would build an unbreakable friendship, a friendship that only grew stronger throughout the years. (serious editing and rewriting had been done)
1. Not so different

They never really paid attention to each other. To them, they were just classmates, students who were studying under the same roof.

That's exactly what 13 year old Apollo Justice and Clay Terran, two junior high students connection's were. Just classmates. They barely talked to each other and sat far away from each other in class.

Apollo never was close to anyone in school. The brunette was always siting alone, never socializing with people and barely talk to anyone, inside or outside of classroom. He was always 'the kid with a weird hair' to the other students.

On the other hand, Clay was quite know for his friendly and outgoing personality and was well liked because of it.

Indeed, to everyone, the two seemed like world apart. Like the sun and the moon. Fire and ice.

But no one knew that this two very different people might not be so different after all.

One morning, as usual, Apollo had walk from his orphanage to his school. The day didn't seemed any different to him at first.

When he reached the school ground, he walk towards his locker, grab his book, and enter his classroom. Again, nothing unusual.

As usual, he sat far away from everyone, not really saying anything except maybe to a few classmates to ask about schoolwork. But then he realized a group of his classmates gathering in a circle not to far from where he was sitting. He wanted to ignore them at first and to shrug it of when he heard the conversation.

"Hey, did you hear?" A boy began to whisper to his group of friends. They turned their attention to the boy.

"Clay's mom died in an accident last night." The boy's friends gasped in shock.

"No way." One of the boy's friend said disbelievingly.

"It's true." The boy confirmed.

They began to whisper and talk among themselves. Apollo, who was sitting close by, was speechless.

He wanted to know more and tried to listen to they're conversation but the teacher already entered the classroom. After greeting, the teachear told them about the sad news.

"Student's, as you may have heard, Clay's mom passed away yesterday and that's why he's not in school.

More whispers. The teacher then said a few words of condolences and grief for one of his student.

"But he will be back to school in the next three days." The teacher finished before beginning his lesson.

And as the teacher said, three days later, Clay came back to school. Everyone began to ask him if he was ok and what can they do to help.

And Clay smiled. That smile shocked everyone because no one should be able to smile like that when they just lose a love one.

"It's ok. Don't worry about me." Was all he said to them.

The rest of the day went by normally. Everyone offered they're grief over Clay's loss but he just smile and repeated the same thing he did that morning.

That evening, the final bell rang. Everyone pack their stuff and gone home after the last period's teacher assigned them their homework.

Apollo was packing his things as well and began to leave the school ground. He glance at the watch on his hand. 6.15 p.m. It was getting dark soon. The moon and stars were now visible on the sky. Apollo admitted that it was beautiful.

Apollo took a moment to gaze up at the night sky. But as he continued to walk back to the orphanage, he realized that his wrist suddenly felt really light.

He lifted his hand up and realized to his horror the golden bracelet around his hand wasn't there. Panic began to overwhelmed him. He quickly ran back to find it.

"Where is it?" he frantically began to search for the missing item.

He looked back at his watch. 6.45 p.m. He needed to get home soon. But he's not going back without his bracelet.

"It'll be fine." He said, trying to convinced himself.

He ran and ran until he realized that he once again reach his school. The search for the bracelet was focus on the school courtyard. He remembered that when walking back to the orphanage, he always's pass by the school courtyard.

He began to search the entire perimeter of the school courtyard but to no avail. He didn't see any signs of the bracelet. But he couldn't give up.

"Sob..mom…"

Apollo was shocked. He slowly began to walk to the direction of the noise. He didn't walk to far when saw a figure sitting on the bench close by. Apollo slowly approached the figure.

The familiar messy black hair made him knew instantly who it was. He only managed to walk a few more steps when he heard the boy say...

"Get away, Apollo. Don't come over here!"

Clay began to bury his face under his arm again as more crying was heard.

Apollo stood unmoving from where he was standing as he saw Clay crying uncontrollably.

How foolish was he to believe that Clay had been alright. Of course he wasn't. Who would be after losing a family member they loved dearly?

_"He's been hiding his pain all this time." _Apollo realized with much sadness.

Apollo then saw a something glowing on Clay's was sitting. After looking closer, Apollo to realized what it was.

"Umm, Clay?"

Clay looked up for a while. Apollo could see the tears still falling on the black haired boys face. He then realized what Apollo was looking at and understood at once what was happening.

"That bracelet. Can i... can i have it back please?"

Clay realized that he was still holding the bracelet.

"Oh, sorry." Clay handed the bracelet back to it's owner. Relieved washed over Apollo. He couldn't believe he could be so careless.

"I ...i found it a while ago. I remembered maybe seeing you wore it, but i couldn't be sure. I'm sorry."

Apollo blushed.

The night finally came. The stars could be seen clearly up on the night sky.

Clay gaze up at the night sky. As he did, his thoughts went back towards his mother and how she always watches the star with him. Remembering this, his eyes began watering again.

Apollo wasn't about to leave him like this. He took a step closer to the Clay.

"Apollo please just go." Clay begged. But Apollo took another step closer to the Clay, ignoring the latter's protest. He wasn't about to leave Clay in such a state.

The brunette sat down on the bench next to the grieving boy.

"Clay, listen to me. I don't have a mother either."

"Huh?" Clay slowly began to lift his head, confusion clearly shown on his face.

"I always think, everyone else has a mom, why am the only one?"

Crying was still heard.

"I didn't even knew her. The only memory I have of her is this bracelet."

Clay never knew that Apollo that the bracelet was so important to him.

_"I guess i never really made time to get to know him." _Clay thought. The feeling of guilt and regret began to fill inside of him.

Clay slowly wiped away his tears and remembered Apollo's carelessness.

"Apollo, you have to be more careful and considerate. If that's the only link you have with your family, you should take better care of it." Clay scolded.

Apollo nodded and realized that Clay was right. He promised himself to never take the bracelet off his arm ever again. It was the most important item to him.

Clay then heard a soft whisper from Apollo. Clay could hear the sadness as he said it.

"I really wished i knew them. I wanted to know what it feels like, to have loving parents like everyone else. It's frustrating, to not know who your own parents were."

The two boys said nothing after that. The night was filled with silence after what Apollo said. Not even the crickets were heard, as if they could feel the sadness that filled the boy's heart. Clay felt tears threatening to come out from his eyes again. The night became silent as though they were grieving as well.

Apollo suddenly gave a reassuring smile.

"But, you know, when I start to feel that way, I yell at the top of my lungs."

Clay looked at the brunette in confusion.

"I holler, I'm fine! And then, you know what? I start to feel like maybe I really will be fine."

Apollo clenched both his fist and yelled "APOLLO JUSTICE IS FINE."

Clay was shock by the shout. He never knew that the usually quiet Apollo had such a loud voice. In school and in class, Apollo was so introverted and so socially awkward. He didn't knew that Apollo had 'Chords of Steel'.

"Ok, Clay. Now it's your turn."

Clay hesitated at first. He never really shouted loudly before but decided to give it a try.

"Clay Terran is…..is FINE!"

Clay was surprised. The words felt good as it left his mouth. And when he shouted, he felt that he had gotten rid of his frustration and everything around him that bothered him.

Apollo grinned.

"There you go! Now we're both fine! Ha ha ha!" Apollo said as he started laugh.

Clay smiled and began to laugh as well.

"We're fine! Heh heh. WE'RE FINE! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"What are you laughing about? Ha ha ha! See? We're fine!" said Apollo, the smile never leaving his face.

You laughed first ! Ha ha ha! I'm fine! You're fine! We're both fine!

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." The two laughter filled the school courtyard that night.

Clay whispered something as his words were blown by the night wind.

"Thanks, Apollo."

The two of them knew that an unbreakable friendship was built under the twinkling star.

***i don't know if i should continue or make this into a one-shot. anyway, please review**


	2. Dreams shared

Surprise filled the faces of the students in the classroom. Apollo and Clay, who usually barely talked to each other, seem really friendly all of a sudden and seem to have became closer during the pass few day.

They now sat next to each other in class and sat together during lunch as well. No one knew how the two had gotten so close so suddenly.

When the bell rang at 6, Apollo began to pack his belongings and was about to leave the school ground when he heard someone yelling his name. Clay quickly rushed towards the brunette.

"Hey Apollo, do you mind if i come over to your house?"

Apollo stared at the black haired boy before answering.

"Sure, but, won't your dad be worried if you came home late?" Apollo answered.

"Nah. he won't mind, as long as i don't come home to late."

Apollo looked at his friend and the nodded.

"Alright."

Clay grinned and the two boys then left the school ground.

As they were walking towards their destination, Clay thought this was a good opportunity to get to know more about his new friend.

"So what's your home like?" Clay asked.

"There's nothing much to say about it. There's not really many people there anyways." Apollo answered.

Clay gave a confused look. It was then he realized he hadn't told Clay exactly _where _he's staying.

After a 15 minute walk, they finally reached the building. Clay took the time to observe the building.

The brown two-storied building wasn't that big and looked like normal home.

Apollo stood in front of the door and began to knock. The door opened revealing a woman around her early fourties with black hair and kind looking eyes.

"Welcome back Apollo." The women smiled kindly.

"Hey Trisha" Apollo greeted the woman before taking of his shoes and keeping it on the shoe rack.

Trisha turned her attention towards the boy standing outside.

"And who are you young man?" her voice was soft and friendly.

"I'm Clay, a friend of Apollo." Clay grinned widely as he introduced himself.

Trisha smiled at the boy.

"Come on in Clay." Apollo invited his guest inside.

Clay passed through the door, took of his shoes, kept it on the shoe rack, and entered the building.

The inside of the building was no different from the outside. The middle room was furnished simply with two couch, a coffee desk, a clock on the wall, a rack full of trophies and a small carpet was decorated on the floor.

The next room, Clay saw, was the kitchen and dining hall. He could see a few children eating in the dining hall who threw curious glances at the Clay as they never saw him before.

Apollo then invited Clay upstairs.

Apollo's room looked like and average bedroom, with a single bed, a wooden cupboard, a study desk, a bookshelf and a carpet on the wooden floor.

Apollo pulled out two chairs and they sat down in front of the desk. The desk was neat and tidy with a computer and books on top of it.

"It's really quiet here."

"Yeah." Apollo quietly agreed.

Clay looked sadly at his friend.

"How long have you been living here?"

"For as long as i can remember."

Clay couldn't believe what he just heard. To think, all his life, Apollo had been living in an orphanage. Clay quickly decided to change the topic as he felt the atmosphere began to become heavy.

"So what do you usually do during your free time?"

"Well, I usually spent time with the other children here and playing with the younger ones. Other than that, I do love to read and write a little." Apollo answered, as he began to clear up his desk.

"Maybe you should be a writer then." Clay joked.

Apollo turned towards his friend and stopped clearing up his desk.

"No way. Writing is only a hobby for me. Besides, I already have something I want to be when I grow up." Apollo said quickly.

"And that is?" Clay asked curiously.

"I want to become a lawyer." Apollo answered without hesitation.

Clay admitted it wasn't an answer he was expecting.

"How come?"

Apollo smiled.

"There's this lawyer who recently debuted just a few months ago. His name's Phoenix Wright."

"I heard about him. He's a defense lawyer who already took on a few cases on his first year of debut and managed to won not guilty for all his clients. I heard he even defeated the undefeatable Miles Edgeworth." Said Clay.

Apollo nodded. "That's him."

"What is it about him that made you want to become a lawyer?" Clay asked, curious to know.

Apollo smiled.

"The way he doesn't give up on his clients. The way he managed to to turn things around even when it seem that his clients were guilty. The way he always managed to find the truth."

Apollo continued.

"And the way he believes in them till the very end. It made me realized that i want to help those in need. I want to defend those who are innocent, to help those in need. And to bring the real criminal to justice."

Clay chuckled, hearing how much Apollo admired the guy. But he had to admit, the guy was pretty amazing to not have single lost.

"I bet you'll be a great lawyer. I know who to call whenever i get accuse of murder."

They both laughed.

"And what about you? Is there something you want to be when you grow up?" Apollo asks Clay after the laughter died down.

Clay nodded.

"An astronaut." Clay replied with a grin.

"Any particular reason?" Apollo asked, curious to know the answer.

"I always wanted to explore the vast of space. I want to feel the moon under my feet, to see the world from above."

A grin was plastered on Apollo's face. Clay seemed like he could go on forever about space.

"In that case, I'll support you and help you in anyway I can." Apollo said to the black haired boy.

"I could say the same for you. Let's not give up until we reached our goal." Clay said positively.

"Yeah. I know we can do it" Apollo said confidently. They were both determined to reach their goal.

The two boys continued to talk and laugh. As they did, they began to learn more about each other. Through every words they said, through every jokes they shared, they got to know each other more.

Finally, the clock stroked 9. Clay realized that he needed to get home soon.

"Sorry Apollo, but I have to go." Clay said while packing his things.

Apollo nodded in understanding and accompanied Clay to the front door.

***yeah, i don't know. i decided to continue this until the courtroom bombing incident. sorry for the grammar and spelling errors. english isn't my mother language. anyway, please review.**


	3. A visit to the space centre

The years passed by. The season was now changing from the cold air of winter to the fresh warm air of spring.

A young brunette boy around 15 sat in front of a house in the warm month of march.

That weekend, Clay had invited Apollo to go see the Cosmos Space centre. Apollo could see the excitement his friend felt whenever he talked about it.

Finally, it was that weekend. Without further hesitation. he rang the doorbell.

The black haired boy opened the door and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey Apollo." Clay greeted his friend.

"Hai Clay." Apollo greeted him back. " Ready to go?"

"Yeah, give me a moment." Clay answered and headed inside.

Not long afterwards, Clay was seen again. Apollo could hear him shouting up the stairs.

"Dad, I'm going out for a while."

Clay then closed the door behind him and both he and Apollo began to head towards the space center.

The building of the Cosmos Space Center seemed huge to the two boys.

They were just as amazed by the interior of the building. So many things they never seen before were displayed. That day, the Space Museum was crowded with people. What caught both of the boy's attention the most when they entered the building was the huge rocket in the middle of the museum.

Clay and Apollo continued to walk around the museum, filled with amazement.

"I see you boys are enjoying our museum." A voice said to them.

The boys turned towards the voice and saw that it belong to a man with an unusual brown hair, wearing an orange spacesuit and a blue jacket like the one they saw on display in the museum.

"Yeah, it's amazing." They responded with a grin. The man smiled warmly at them.

"I'm glad. I'm Soloman Starbucks. And what are your names?"

"I'm Clay Terran and this guy here is my best friend Apollo Justice." Clay introduced himself and Apollo with a grin.

"It's nice to meet you both, Clay and Apollo."

Clay began to engage in a never ending talk about space with the astronaut, asking all sorts of question to the latter.

"You really are interested in space aren't you young man?"

Clay couldn't even begin to describe his love for it. He could talk on forever about space and the universe.

"Yeah. I mean, can you believe it? There's so many things up there that we probably don't know about. There's so many things we can discover up there."

Soloman Starbucks had never seen a boy so passionate and interested in space before.

Apollo looked at Clay and smile. They then turned their attention back to the huge rocket on display.

"And what about you?" he directed his question to Apollo. The brunette looked at the astronaut with confusion.

"Are you interested in space as well young man?"

Apollo lowered his head and answered softly.

"Sorry….I don't really know much about space. But i am interested in learning about it." He confessed.

Soloman Starbucks nodded his head and smiled. Apollo blushed.

"No no… it's ok. I didn't about much at first as well. But are"

They both saw Clay staring at the huge rocket at the middle of the room.

"Is that rocket real?" Apollo curiously asked the older man.

"No it's not. The real one is at the other end of the building." the astronaut answered.

"Mr Starbucks?"

Clay kept his attention on the rocket as he said this. His eyes were particularly glued to it. Apollo and Soloman Starbucks could see that Clay was particularly interested in this rocket.

"What's space really like?"

The older man sighed deeply before answering.

"I don't know. I never been up there before." he confessed.

The answer shock them.

"You haven't?" Apollo gasped.

Soloman Starbucks shook his head in response.

"But maybe in a year or two."

Apollo and Clay looked at each other before turning their attention back to the huge rocket on display.

"Would you like to see the inside of the rocket?" the astronaut suddenly asked them.

Clay's face suddenly glowed in excitement at hearing this.

"Can we?"

"Sure. The director won't mind as it is for display. It's not the real deal anyways."

"Thanks Mr Starbucks." Clay yelled out of joy.

Clay quickly followed the astronaut who was heading into the rocket. He only took a few steps when realize Apollo wasn't following them.

"Apollo?" Clay said, confused.

Apollo wasn't moving from the spot where he was standing. Clay then realized Apollo's face suddenly going pale.

"Apollo? You ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…I'm fine." Apollo responded with a smile. But almost instantly, the smile vanished. "But...maybe you should go on ahead. I'll...i'll stay here."

"What? Why?" Clay gasped in shock.

"If I tell you why, you promise not to laugh?" Apollo's voice was almost a whisper.

"I promise."

Apollo's face turned bright red. He then whispered something to Clay's ears.

"I'm afraid of heights."

Clay laughed so hard that he almost fell down.

"Hey, you promise you wouldn't laugh." Apollo protested to Clay's action.

Clay was wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just...haha..." Clay continued to laugh.

"Stop that. It's not funny. It's embarrassing." Apollo shouted using what clay recently called his chords of steel.

Clay's laughter died down.

"Come on Apollo. What's there to be embarrass about?"

If it's possible, Apollo's face grew even red.

"W….well…"

Clay looked directly to Apollo, determine to get an answer.

"Come on Apollo. Everyone's afraid of something."

"Yeah right."

"It's true. For instance, you're afraid of heights, i'm afraid of swimming." Clay said without hesitation.

"No way." Apollo said in disbelief. Clay grinned.

"Apollo, no one is without fear. Everyone has something their afraid of. It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Clay reminded him.

Apollo could feel his face growing red. Without another word, Apollo nodded in agreement to Clay's word.

"Hey, you boys coming?" They could here Mr Starbucks screaming.

"Yeah, hold on a sec." Clay responded before turning his attention back to Apollo.

'Clay, you go on ahead. I'll... i'll stay down here." Apollo said to his friend.

"You sure?" Clay asked.

'Yeah." Apollo confirmed.

"Well, alright then." Clay said to him.

As Clay was making his way to a waiting Soloman Starbucks, Clay stopped for a while.

"You know, it's funny. We're best friends but there's still so many things we still don't know about each other." Clay said.

"That just means that our friendship can still grow." Said Apollo.

A smile formed on Clay's face.

"Yeah."

Clay then headed towards where Soloman Starbucks was waiting. The both of them then headed into the rocket.

After a few minutes, both of them came back out of the rocket. Clay's face showed how much he had enjoyed the tour.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there to see it Clay. Even after I promise to support your dream." Apollo said in disappointment.

"It's ok Apollo. Besides, your support from below here is more then enough." Clay patted Apollo's shoulded, trying to reassure him.

Soloman Starbucks, who had been listening the whole time, suddenly spoke up.

"You know, you both seemed so close that at first i almost mistaken you both as brothers." The astronaut said to them.

Clay grinned.

"We may not be related by blood, but we are brothers. Right Apollo?"

Apollo smiled at him.

"Yeah."

***i hope this is alright. sorry for the grammar and spelling error and if the characters are ooc. constructive reviews are welcome. hope you guys can help me to improve :)**


	4. A light in the darkness

A fake. Evidence forger.

It was the headline news on that particular year. Nobody had ever suspected such a thing from the legendary lawyer.

After hearing the famous Phoenix Wright had forged evidence, Apollo and Clay were speechless. They never could believe that someone who always wanted so much to bring justice to his clients would do something like that.

All that talk about trusting your clients till the very end. It couldn't have just been an act. The sincerity and determination in his eyes shows how much that man wanted to find the truth.

And a year after that, something else had happen.

The Cosmos Space Center had been sabotaged during a launch. Soloman Starbuck's first launch. They say it was a miracle he had survived.

A day before, they heard a murder had happened at the space center as well. And a prosecutor was accused and arrested for it.

And thus, began the recently called dark age of the law.

Because of the two cases that happened in such a close range of time, everyone's trust towards the court system had began to gone down drastically. No one had trusted the court system after that.

Two high school boys were among the people who were shock by this news.

Apollo and Clay had just came back from visiting Soloman Starbucks. The incident at the space centre had happened only a few days ago and Soloman Starbucks was still recovering. Relieved wash over them when they heard that the astronaut was recovering.

Neither said anything to the other as they continued down the streets. At that moment, they would have given anything to broke the awkward silence.

In the end, Clay couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, cheer up." Clay's voice broke the silence of the twilight.

Apollo didn't utter a single word.

"It's no use moping about it and being sad."

Apollo sighed.

"Your right." Apollo reluctantly agreed.

"Come on, I got something to show you."

Clay pulled Apollo's hand as the latter wondered in confusion where Clay was taking him.

After a few run, Clay stopped in front of a hill and asked Apollo to follow him to climb it. Apollo stopped.

"What's wrong?" Clay, who was beginning to climb, realized that his friend wasn't following him.

"Umm...Clay?"

Clay almost slaps himself for forgetting. He climbed down and stood next to his friend.

"Don't worry Apollo. I'm right here. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"B...but."

"Nothings gonna happen. I promise. Now come on. Smiling, Clay offered his an argument, Apollo took it and followed Clay up the hill.

"Now don't look down." Clay reminded him.

The whole time climbing up the hill, Apollo closed his eyes.

When they reached the top, Apollo was shaking uncontrollably.

"You alright?" Apollo could here Clay asking him.

"Y...yeah. I think so." Apollo's voice was shaking as well.

"Don't worry. Once you see what i have to show you, trust me, you'll forget all about that nervousness you felt earlier."

Slowly, Apollo opened his eyes. He could barely believe the scenery he saw.

The sun was setting down on the horizon. The sky then began to change from bright orange to a dark blue.

Apollo didn't know why, but he felt like crying. The darkness of the sky seemed to signify what's happening right now. How could something be so beautiful and yet so sad as well?

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Clay suddenly stood next to Apollo.

"I wanted to show it you. Whenever I feel down, I always come up here. You could say it's my hideout. But it looks like now its our hideout, huh?" Clay grinned.

Apollo couldn't help but smile.

"Now watch." Clay told him.

Apollo kept his eyes on the dark sky. He waited but nothing happen at first.

Then the first star appeared. Then a second. After a few seconds, the whole sky was filled with the brightness of the star.

The view was indeed beautiful. The stars continued to twinkle above.

"My mom always told me that there were more stars up there than we could ever count. When i first found this place, there's no one who told it to except my mom. At night, we always came up here to watch the stars when they came out after the sunset. The only person i ever told this place about are the ones who are most important to me."

Apollo was touched by what Clay had told him. The two boys continued to gaze up on the night sky.

"I see. Now I know why you choose this place to go when you feel down."

"Care to elaborate?"

"It's a reminder to yourself, isn't it? That even in the darkest of times, there's always hope that the light will shine again."

The black haired boy nodded.

"Plus, it's a great place to shout out your frustration. Listen."

Clay brought his hand close to his face and shout.

"I'M CLAY TERRAN AND I'M FINE."

Clay then turned towards Apollo and grin. "Your turn."

Apollo looked over the to the horizon. He felt his confusion and frustration building inside him and he felt like he wanted to scream. Scream that at least his fine. Apollo did what Clay had did and shouted as well.

"I'M APOLLO JUSTICE AND I'M FINE."

Both boys smiled, as the frustration they felt was swept away by the wind.

As they continued to gaze up onto the beautiful night sky, Apollo began to wonder about how the current situation is gonna effect them in the future. He tried to gain enough courage to dare ask Clay that question.

"Clay?"

"Yeah?" the black haired boy turned towards his friend.

"What now?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, after that incident, do you still wanna become an astronaut?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I still wanna become an astronaut."

"B…but…aren't you afraid? I mean.."

"Apollo, I wouldn't have continued my dream to become and astronaut a long time if I was scared. I knew if that with huge dreams come with huge sacrifices. I had already considered the risk and danger, and I'm not afraid to face it. If I had, I would have already quit a long time ago.:

"And what about you?"

"What?"

"Do intend to quit your ambition of becoming a lawyer just because no one believes in the court system anymore?"

Apollo and Clay were among the people who still trusted the court system even when the majority of the people don't.

Without hesitation, Apollo answered.

"Of course not. And I still don't believe that he would do something as low a forging evidence. I still believe him. And I work hard to bring the dark law to an end."

Clay smiled at his friend's determination.

"There you go. That's the determination I wanted to see. Nothings gonna bring us down cause were fine remember?"

Apollo smiled. He couldn't agree more.

***yeah, cliche and horribly ****ooh. anyways please leave a review on your thoughts.**


End file.
